


Kidnapped(Sequel to Rescue Me)

by Not__Misha__Collins



Category: Smosh Games
Genre: Gen, Kidnapping, M/M, Revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3144824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not__Misha__Collins/pseuds/Not__Misha__Collins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joven and Wes were enjoying a perfect relationship for three years. Then, Trevor got out of jail. Now, Joven's life is in danger and it's Wes's turn to rescue him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Three years after the events of Rescue me_  
Wes knew exactly what day it was. He’d been terrified that this day would come. It was inevitable.  
He paced the floor of the living room, which was starting to worry Joven.  
“What’s wrong babe?” Joven asked.  
Wes sat by Joven, who put his arm around Wes.  
“Trevor gets out of jail today,” Wes said.  
Joven went wide-eyed. Niether of them had mentioned Trevor in over a year. Joven thought Wes had forgotten about him. Joven hugged Wes.  
What Wes and Joven didn’t know was that Trevor was looking for revenge. First, he had to find them, and he knew exactly where they were.

  
Wes’s POV  
First came the memories, then the pain and finally, the tears. Joven held me and rubbed my back soothingly until I calmed down. I told Joven about my memory.  
 _Flashback…_  
 _“What did I TELL you about calling him without asking?!” Trevor shouted._  
 _“S…sorry,” I pleaded._  
 _He grabbed my hair and dragged me to the bathroom. **Not this again,** I thought, **anything but this.**_  
 _“Do you REALLY think he’d want an ugly shit like you?!” Trevor screamed._  
 _I looked in the mirror, my face was covered in bruises._  
 _“No,” I squeaked._  
 _He slammed my head into the mirror, my nose making contact. He did it again and I heard my nose crack. Before I could react, he shoved me onto the ground._  
 _“Don’t even THINK about leaving me, Wes,” He threatened, “I’ll kill everyone you care about, starting with Joshua.”_  
 _ **Leave him alone, you bastard.** I covered my head as he kicked me. He left me there, lying on the bathroom floor. Eventually, I got myself together and looked in the mirror again. I cracked it._  
 _I waited until Trevor went to sleep, then looked at the picture of Joven and I, the one Trevor didn’t know about. It was the first picture Joshua and I took together; me smiling like a goofball, and him with his “so done” face. I remembered that he’d had a hard time keeping a straight face during the picture. Joshua was a good guy, much better than Trevor. **Where did I go so wrong?**_  
 _“See you tommarro, buddy,” I said quietly._

Present…

  
Joven’s POV  
I slammed my fist on the couch and Wes eyed me carefully.  
“I should’ve told you earlier,” I said, “You wouldn’t have had to go through all that.”  
“Joshua, we’ve discussed this,” He said, “You can’t blame yourself. I was stupid enough to go to Europe with someone I just met. I was stupid to not realize that my BEST friend loved me.”  
“You’re not stupid, Wesely,” I said, “I feel like shit for letting you get hurt like that.”  
I put my arms around him.  
“I’ll protect you,” I said.

  
A week later…

  
Wes’s POV  
It was the voicemail that started it all. It was from restricted.  
“Hello Wesely,” I shivered as I heard Trevor speak, “I got out of jail, but you probably already knew that. I just called to tell you…I have Joshua…I’m going to kill him, just like I said,” He laughed, and I heard Joshua’s voice, “You son of a…”


	2. Chapter 2

Lasercorn’s POV

Wes called me, he was crying.

“David, have you seen Joshua?” He asked.

“No,” I told him.

He told me about the voicemail.

“Did…did you call the cops?” I asked.

“Yeah but…we have to look for him,” He said.

“All right.”

Joven’s POV

My face still hurt from that bastard Trevor punching me. I was tied to a chair or something, not able to see because I was blindfolded. I heard footsteps, and then a door slammed.

“Hello Joshua,” Trevor said.

“Where is Wes?!”

“I don’t know,” He said casually, “I left him the message. I guess he just doesn’t care about you.”

Everything about Trevor was just horrible; the way he acted so calm, even when he punched me. It made me shudder. _**Wes had to LIVE with this guy.**_

Wes’s POV

“Maybe he’s at Trevor’s house,” Ian said.

“It’s worth a shot,” I said.

Ian, David and I went to Trevor’s house. Not surprisingly, no one was there. Surprisingly however, he was in my house. He approached the three of us.

“Hello Wesely,” He said calmly.

“Where is he?!” I demanded.

“Where is who?”

“Joshua!” Ian shouted.

“I COULD tell you that,” Trevor said, “But you’ll have to do something for me.”

“I’ll do anything to get Joshua back,” I said.

Trevor told me what he wanted.

“Listen you sick fuck,” David yelled.

“No,” I interrupted, “I…I’ll do it.”

“Wes…” Ian said, “What if he’s lying?”

“I have to try,” I said, “For Joshua.”

Ian and David nodded reluctantly. I went off with Trevor.

Ian’s POV

I didn’t want Wes to go. I heard him scream.

“What is he doing…” David asked.

“I don’t want to know,” I said.

Joven’s POV

Everything was dark. I could barely breathe. I couldn’t move. Something dawned on me. _**That sonofabitch buried me alive.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Ian’s POV  
After some time, Trevor came back into the living room. I grabbed him.  
“Where is JOSHUA?!” I demanded.  
“Ask Wes,” He said and pushed me away.  
He left.   
“I’ll go check on Wes,” I said.  
I found Wesely in his bedroom. He was curled up on his bed, staring into the distance.  
“Wes?” I asked.  
He looked at me.  
“Under the oak tree,” He said, “In the cemetary.”  
“Okay,” I said, “Do you want to come with us?”  
He nodded.  
Joven’s POV  
I was getting tired of banging on the top of this thing when I heard digging. A while later, I saw three figures. They pulled me up and out of the hole.  
“Joshua,” Wes said.  
I hugged him. With him were David and Ian, who I hugged as well. Ian drove us to my house, where we hung out for a while. Later, we called the cops on Trevor for kidnapping me.  
That night, Wes refused to look at me. Come to think of it, he’d been pretty silent since I saw him.  
Wes’s POV  
My body was in pain and I felt nothing but guilt. What have I done? I betrayed Joshua. I had to save him, but…  
“Wes,” Joven said.  
I looked at him.  
“Did…Trevor beat you up?” I asked.  
He nodded.  
“I’m sorry,” I said.  
He hugged me. I started to cry.  
“I love you,” I said.  
“I love you too, Wesely,” He said.  
I don’t deserve your love, Joshua.


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks later…

Joven’s POV

The good news: Trevor was killed in a bar fight, the bad news: Wes was still acting very distant.

“Wes,” I approached, “Why are you so upset?”

“I…I told Ian and David not to tell you,” He said.

“Tell me what?”

“It was the only way he would tell me,” He said.

“What happened?”

“I slept with Trevor,” He said.

He looked at me like I was going to hit him.

“I’m sorry,” He said.

He started to cry. I held him closely.

“Calm down,” I said, “Just tell me what happened.”

He told me.

“Are you fucking KIDDING me?!” I shouted.

I didn’t mean to yell, but I was angry. I scared Wes, who locked himself in the bathroom.

“Wes, open the door,” I said.

“No,” He said.

I jiggled the door, which was locked.

“Why not?” I asked.

Wes’s POV

_Flashback…_

_Trevor pounded on the door._

_“Open this damn door, Wes or I swear to god I’ll kill you!” He screamed._

_I wasn’t about to open the door and let him continue hitting me. He was drunk, as he occasionally was, and I would have to hide in the bathroom until he gave up or passed out._

Present…

Joven got the door open. I guess he went and got the key.

“I wasn’t mad at you, Wesely,” He said, “I…I was pissed that he raped you.”

I began to sob. Joven simply hugged me as I cried onto him. He kissed my hand.

“I love you, Wesely,” He said, “No matter what.”

“I love you too,” I said, “I don’t ever want to lose you.”

He took my hands.

“Marry me, Wesely,” He said.

“What?!”

“I don’t want to lose you either,” He said, “I love you, ever since we met, I’ve loved you. I want to be yours forever.”

I kissed him.

“So that’s a yes?”

I laughed and nodded.


	5. Wedding aka Feelz Overload

3 months later…  
It was the most beautiful wedding ever. All our friends were there, along with our family. My heart stopped the moment Joven kissed me. I remembered our first kiss, the first time I ever felt for him. I remembered how when I was with Trevor, I imagined I was with him.  
Joven’s POV  
Wes stared at me as we cut the cake. I remembered how nervous Wes had been when we started dating. He would flinch when I touched him. It hurt met to see the bruises and scars on him, but he wasn’t any less perfect, even though he disagreed.  
Lasercorn made things interesting by starting a food fight. It got even better when Wes joined in.  
“Very mature, Wes,” I joked.  
We laughed.  
Our honeymoon was a cruise. We invited the guests. Wes and I stayed in our room the first day.  
“Joshua…I know it’s way too early for this but…” Wes started.  
“But what?” I asked.  
“Do you ever want to have children?”  
I knew Wes loved children.  
“Yeah,” I said, “Of course.”  
I ran my hands through his hair.  
“Wes, there are surrogates,” I said, “If you’re sure about this…”  
“Do…do you think I’d make a good father?”  
“You’d make a great father, Wesely,” I assured him.


	6. Epilogue

11 months later…  
Wes’s POV  
The surrogate mother’s name is Cynthia. She has two children: Jackie(7), and Trey(3). She offered to be a surrogate for us. Anthony helped us find her.  
“Wes!” Joven shouted.  
“Yeah?”  
“Cynthia’s going into labor!”  
Cynthia held the baby first, it was a girl. I held her next. She was beautiful, absolutely breathtaking. (Biologicly, the baby is Wes’s.) I began to cry, and handed her to Joshua.  
“Thank you,” I told Cynthia.  
I looked at Joven.  
“What are we going to name her?” He asked.  
We both looked at Cynthia.  
“That’s up to you two,” She said.  
“How about Cynthia?” I asked, “To thank you…for doing this.”  
She smiled.  
“That’s so nice,” She said, “Thank you.”  
I smiled.  
“We’ll take care of little Cynthia,” I said.  
“I know you will,” She said.


End file.
